Stone Heart
by CappuccinoBelleMare13
Summary: Dallas left only his legacy and memories in the hearts of his friends and fellow Greasers. That is until stone-hearted Tori shows up on the Curtis doorstep. As Dally's sister, can she replace the empty hole lurking in their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

Stone Heart

Chapter One

It was about three months after Dally's death and Sodapop, Darry, and I sat on the couch watching the television. It was really sort of awkward because Darry and I were sitting regularly, but Sodapop was laying the full length of the couch. On top of us. Though somewhat comical, we were all under pressure. They had threatened to put Soda and I in the orphanage. It was like being a tightly coiled spring. There was a knock on the door. Darry and I pushed Soda off of us and raced to get the door. Soda pulled himself off the floor and came to stand next to me and behind Darry. Darry sighed somewhat shakily and opened the door to a pissed looking teenage girl who happened to have her hands held behind her back by Steve. Steve had a cut across his cheek.

"She was sleeping out back and has been snooping around for the past few days. I came to talk to her and she cut me." Steve said as the girl lifted her head and smirked. "Dude all I was doing was looking for a place to stay and you scared the living crap out of me." The girl replied."Bring her in" Darry said. I sighed, Darry always let people who needed a place to crash in. Especially Greasers. Steve pushed the girl through the door and tossed a stiletto switchblade to Soda.

Soda looked at the knife and tossed it to Darry. We all looked at the girl who was standing there in a white cutoff t-shirt, ripped jeans, and was barefoot. She had shoulder-length, layered brown hair and ice cold blue-gray eyes. They reminded me of Dally's haunting eyes. The girl had a scar stretching the full length of her left arm. She had the ghost of a smirk on her face and she had some of the longest legs I had ever seen. "How can we help?" Darry asked. He tossed her knife back at her and she caught it without blinking. "Thanks bro. But I don't need help." She said, the ghost of a smirk tugging at her lips. That's when she turns, rips open the door, and runs like the hounds of hell were after her. I tore after her quickly, followed by the others. What the hell was wrong with her? We just wanted to help.

She leapt of the porch like the boys and I usually did. The girl glanced behind her quickly as she continued to run. Unfortunately for her, I was also a good runner. We were running right towards the park where Johnny had killed Bob. A park that brought back horrible memories. About a block away from the park, I was able to tackle her. We both slammed to ground, but my weight was obviously not enough to keep her down. She shoved me off of her and sprung to her feet. I pulled myself up quickly and saw that the boys weren't far behind. Her eyes hardened and she slugged me across the face. She missed my nose by a hair. As I doubled over backwards, she took off running again and made it to the park. I shook the slug off and ran with the guys toward the park. I could tell that Soda and Steve were pissed.

The park, unfortunately, was currently inhabited by Socs. David, the Soc that had nearly drowned me, was among them. The girl had run blindly until now. She stood paralyzed in front of the Socs. She turned to see us standing right behind her. I saw Steve cracking his knuckles and noticed that Two-Bit had joined us. David hopped off the edge of the fountain and walked up to the girl. "Tori" He said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "David." She said, softly. "Jeez girl, never thought I'd see you back here. Ever since you and your brother skipped out to the New York I haven't seen you. How you been, babe?" David said, cockily. Tori sneered and said, "Just because I dated you once doesn't mean you own me." She shook David's arm off her shoulder. "C'mon Winston. Don't be like that." David said in a mock whine.

"Winston?" I heard Darry ask from behind me. "Yeah, Dallas' little sis." David said, "You didn't know?" Suddenly, everything about Tori made sense. She was a girl Dallas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. :( S.E. Hinton does and my writing skills come nowhere close to her mad writing skills. **

Stone Heart

Chapter 2

Her eyes, her face, her attitude; everything about her screamed Dallas.

"That girl in the picture on the mantel of your parent's house, it wasn't one of Dally's early girlfriends was it?" I asked softly. Tori shook her head, "It was me. We went to all sorts of rodeos together and when we were through with that, we took off to New York." We all heard her no matter how soft she was talking. "He always told me if I needed anything to come to the Curtis' and I didn't know what to do when I found that he had been killed." Tori said and her expression went blank. "Tori... Tori... Tori.." Soda said, slowly as if thinking. "Tori! Your real name is Victoria! Dally mentioned you a few times, but we always thought that he was talking about a girlfriend or an ex-girlfriend." Soda exclaimed. Darry nodded as if vaguely remembering. David and his group of Socs had left about five minutes ago. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she looked me in the eyes. I felt my heart and stomach drop, but it felt good.

We walked slowly back to our house. Two-Bit and Steve were still pretty high strung and were passing out cigarettes. I snagged one as the box was passed around and then offered one to Tori. I was pretty good at passing them up, but I had one every now and then. Tori refused the cigarette and said, "I've always been more of a boozer." Darry rolled his eyes disapprovingly, but said nothing. Two-Bit pulled a Coke out of his pocket and tossed it to her. She laughed as she caught it, but gratefully drank it. "Man, you're a damn life saver. You know how long it's been since I had something decent to drink?" Tori said as she tossed him pack of cigarettes. "It's how I pay back my friends cuz' they're all smokers." She said shrugging her shoulders as Two-Bit examined the pack. Two-Bit slid it in his pocket as Tori continued to sip at the Coke. She offered me a sip and I took the bottle. I handed her my cigarette to hold as I took a sip. Tori looked at the cigarette and then took a long drag. I laughed and we exchanged the cigarette and the Coke.

We finally reached home about ten minutes later. The Coke was gone (we'd been passing it around) and my cigarette had burned out. "So how long are you staying?" I asked. "A few days at most. I'm planning on going back to New York. My girls live there, they could never move here" Tori replied. "Your girls?" Darry asked, finally emerging from his state of silence. "Yeah, I live with them. They're like my gang and my family." Tori said. I guess we all gave her blank stares because she said, "You know because my parents kicked me out of the house?" "Oh, yeah. Dally mentioned getting thrown out of the house." Sodapop said as he threw the door open and then threw himself onto the couch.

Tori paused. "How well do you know my brother?" She asked, almost warily. "Really well, he was part of our little Greaser gang. He was really close with Johnny though. Sort of went off the deep end when Johnny died. We tried to stop him, but we couldn't get there in time." Steve said, exhaling the last of his cigarette smoke. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to him. "You were there when he died?" She said softly. Darry's eyes softened with sympathy. Tori's eyes hardened into a look of nothingness. Darry put his hand on her shoulder. She shoved him against the wall. "Don't. Touch. Me." She growled. We were all tensed. Her eyes returned to normal again. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Tori said as she breathed out. She turned and walked for the door. Darry, who had walked away, was suddenly there blocking her way. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm just going out. I promise I'll be back." Tori replied. Darry nodded and walked away. Tori rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

I sighed and jogged out after her. She was walking at a very fast pace down the street. "Hey, wait up!" I half-panted, half-yelled at Tori. She was around the block when she finally turned around. Tori's eyes were wild and crazed. "How did he die?" She asked in a whisper. "He tried to rob a store and he got shot down by the cops." I replied. Her face was blank as if not believing what she heard. Suddenly, she punched the wall of the building next to us. "Damn!" She shouted, "They told me he died in a car crash!" She punched the wall again, harder this time, and her knuckles began to bleed. "Damn!" She shouted again. Suddenly, I pulled a small bottle of whiskey out of my jacket pocket. I always carried it now. Ever since Dally and Johnny had died. I took a sip and saw that Tori was looking at me weirdly. I handed her the bottle and she glanced at it. She gulped almost half the bottle. Finally, her breathing started to calm. She handed the bottle back to me. "Thanks." Tori said, "I needed that." "Where to now?" I asked. "You'll see" Tori replied with the ghost of a smirk returning.

**A/N: Review and tell me where you think they should go! Cyber-cookies if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ponyboy POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders**

Stone Heart

Chapter 3

Tori continued to walk briskly down the streets even as it began to get dark. She finally stopped in front of a bar at the edge of town. "Hell no." I exclaimed as she began to walk towards the door. "Why not?" She asked, "They serve good whiskey." Tori continued to walk towards the bar. I jerked at her arm and she spun with a wild look in her eyes. "Don't. Touch. Me" Tori growled, a belligerent tone seeping through her voice. I immediately let go of her arm and wondered what had ever happened to her that made her resent touch. Like before, her eyes returned to normal as soon as I was no longer touching her. She continued forward and pulled the door of the bar open. I followed her into the dim, smokey bar. "Hey Mark!" Tori yelled, "Service please." Barely anyone in the small bar looked up. I think they were used to her being around or at least knew her.

"Tori, babe. You look good." A guy, probably in his early twenties, leaned against the bar in front of us. He was using a rag to clean out a beer mug. "Don't flirt with me, Mark. You know I don't go for guys who work in bars. Especially Socs." Tori said, with that smirk of hers. Mark laughed and I finally recognized him from school. He had graduated in Darry's class. "The usual, babe?" Mark asked. "Yeah, and the same for him." Tori said, nodding towards me. "Hey." Mark said to me and with that he walked away. "You know him?" I asked Tori. "Yeah, I dated him before I dated David." She replied, shrugging. "Um. How many guys have you dated?" I asked looking her in the eyes. Tori shrugged again, "Quite a few. I guess. I dated Curly Shepard once." She laughed, "Dally hated it. He thought I was ruining myself. But what is left to ruin?" Tori laughed again, soft and sarcastic. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I said. She turned to look at me. She looked almost confused.

At that moment Mark walked back with two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He set the glasses and bottle down and stood there awkwardly. "Oh." Tori said as if somewhat stunned and she handed him a five dollar bill. He walked away and Tori poured herself a shot of whiskey. She pushed the bottle and the other shot glass over to me. I stared at it for a moment before pouring myself a shot as well. Her sour mood returned almost immediately after Mark left. "What do you mean by 'what the hell is wrong with you'?" Tori asked nastily, pausing to take a sip of her whiskey. "I mean you're such a pessimist. You're exactly like your brother, not caring what happens to you. Standing there taking it all at once with a face and heart of stone. You never ask for help and you hide as much injury as humanly possible." I exclaimed. Tori pondered my outburst as she traced the edge of the glass with her finger. "So how does that make something wrong with me?" She asked, slowly. Her voice sounded normal, but the undertone was fully threatening. "I don't know." I said. We sat in silence for the next few minutes. I listened to the sounds of glasses clinking and people talking in the small bar. Tori downed her second shot.

Tori got up quickly. "I'll be right back." Tori said. She walked towards the other side of the bar. There were two marked doors where she was headed. I assumed that they were the restroom. I toyed with the half-full shot glass in front of me for the next free minutes. All of the sudden, I felt a cold wind against my back and I heard the door slam shut. I turned to see a group of Socs standing right inside the doorway. One of them, the leader I thought, turned towards me. "Hey Greaser." He snarled as his wet blond hair fell down across his forehead. I now heard the rain pounding against the outside of the bar. "Aren't you on the wrong side of town?" The Soc asked. He turned to his group, "Let's show him whose side of town this is." The leader advanced toward me as I reached for my switchblade.

Suddenly, Tori was leaping over my head with the whiskey bottle in her hand. As she was landing, she smashed the bottle across his face. A shard of glass flew and slashed across her cheek. The bar had gone silent. The Soc had fallen to the ground in pain. "Ponyboy! Run!" Tori screamed, running towards the door. We ran toward the West Side of town. We heard shouting behind us and knew that the Socs were chasing us. I ran harder than ever before, except for maybe when I tried to get to Dally before the cops did. We finally passed the border dividing the town. We both stopped running and I heard Tori's ragged breath. That's when we both looked up to see them still running and we both knew that they weren't going to stop.

"Shit." Tori exclaimed loudly as we turned and continued to run. I saw Tori pulling her Italian switchblade out of her pocket. I followed in suit, pulling my own knife out of my back pocket. She nodded at me and she ran faster. We were back at the park and Tori leapt up onto the fountain. She threw the broken bottle shard, that she still held, behind her. I heard a Soc swear loudly as he stepped on it. She leapt down from the fountain and a Soc threw his knife at her. Tori screamed as the blade swept across her back, but she kept running. We were only a block from my house when the Socs stopped chasing us. The leader gave us the middle finger before turning and disappearing into the night.

"Damn" Tori said, softly as we walked the rest of the way home. As soon as we walked in the front door, Darry was standing right there. "Where the hell have you been!" Darry yelled. Soda ran out of our room. At that moment, Tori collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponyboy POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders (Unfortunately I must add!)**

**A/N: Cybercookies to Secret and Underworld Chick! Thanks for reviewing guys!**

Stone Heart

Chapter 4

Darry and Sodapop froze as soon as Tori's body hit the ground. Two-Bit sprung up from the couch. "What happened?" Two-Bit cried. He looked at Darry, Soda, and I and then followed our gazes. "Well that ain't good." Two-Bit exclaimed, "Wake me up when she comes round." With that being said, Two-Bit threw himself back on the couch. Darry's eyes widened as blood began to soak through Tori's shirt. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Sodapop repeated in a soft voice. "Now you've seriously got to tell me what the hell happened" Darry said, bending down over Tori. She moaned softly as Darry dragged her over to the coach. It took both Soda and I to push Two-Bit off the couch. Surprisingly, he slept on. Darry picked Tori up and laid her on her stomach on the couch. We all saw the long, inch deep gash spanning the diagonal of her back. Darry lifted his head and glared at me. "Ok, ok." I said, sighing.

"Tori took me to a bar on the other side of town. I didn't know where we were going to a bar or to the other side of town. She knows a guy there who will serve underage teens. I was talking to her about being like her brother and said something that pissed her off. She walked away for a while. While she was away a group of Socs walked in and saw me. I was about to get the shit beaten out of me when Tori slammed a whiskey bottle into the lead Soc's face." I said, quickly. Soda and Darry's eyes widened as I rambled through the story. "A piece of glass cut Tori's face and we ran like hell out of the bar. We ran almost all the way home when the Socs threw at knife and it hit Tori. About a block away they stopped chasing us. It wasn't until now that I noticed the extent of her wounds." I said, gasping for breath. Soda had walked off to find bandages.

"It's really not as bad as it seems." A voice said from below us. Tori sat up and put a hand to her back. "Are you kidding me? It's a one inch gash!" Sodapop said as he walked up with a roll of bandages. "No, it's just part of a re-opened scar." Tori said, inhaling sharply, "I got it about two years ago. Just wrap it." Her hand shot out and gripped my shoulder tightly as soon as Soda started to wrap the bandage around her back. I noticed how "You got it when you were.." I trailed off, I didn't know how old Tori was. She smiled, half in pain and half in amusement. "I got it when I was twelve." She said, gasping in pain again. Her grip on my shoulder tightened even more and her other hand shot up to grip my other shoulder. I knew that she was partially gripping my shoulders in pain and partially gripping them so she wouldn't punch Soda. She had the pain-attack reflex. If Tori got hurt, her first natural instinct was to hit someone, preferably the person hurting her. "You were only twelve?" Darry asked, incredulously. Being she was twelve then, she had to be fourteen now. "In New York if you're in the way, you will get hurt. Unfortunately, I had the great honor of being someone's personal punching bag." Tori replied, looking off into the distance with a look of scorn on her face.

"Is that why you don't like anyone touching you?" I asked. She glared at me and the room fell into silence. The only noise was Two-Bit's soft snoring. "What makes you say that?" Tori said, threateningly. She took her hands off my shoulders as Sodapop stopped bandaging her back. "You shoved Darry and growled at him for touching your shoulder when he was trying to comfort you. You punched me for tackling you when you knew we just meant to help. You growled at me when we went to the bar. You also flinched when Soda touched you when he was bandaging your back." I said, confident that I was right. Her glare intensified and she got up. Tori pulled her shirt over the bandage that wrapped around her midsection. "You're so much smarter than J and his boys." She said smirking, but beneath the smirk was churning emotions. "J?" Darry asked. Tori stepped over the sleeping Two-Bit and walked to the door. "Let's just say if I was a punching bag, he was the boxer." She said as the smirk fell from her face, "I'll be out back." She walked out the door and into the backness.

We stood in silence for a few minutes. Two-Bit woke up and was about to climb onto the couch when he saw blood. "Never mind." Two-Bit said, "I need a pack of cigarettes. I'll be back." He walked out the front door and started jogging down the street. Soda ran into the kitchen and came back with soap and two rags. Darry took a rag and squeezed soap onto it. "Damn her!" Darry exclaimed as he tried to wipe the blood off the couch, "Pony go see if you can get her back inside." I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. I walked past the kitchen and out the back door. I looked around and I didn't see Tori anywhere. I walked out into the cool night and looked around again. "Look up, loser." Tori's voice came from across the yard. I looked up into the huge oak tree that stood at the edge of out yard. Tori was stretched out across a large limb about ten feet off the ground. Her body was outlined against the rising moon. She stood up on the limb and then jumped down. Her feet hit the ground with a soft thud. "What do you want now?" Tori asked, anger threaded in her voice. Even though I'd grown considerably in the last few months, I was only a few inches taller than Tori. "Please just come back inside. Darry won't rest until you do. You can have the couch or..." I stopped when Tori up her finger to quiet me. "Ponyboy, you talk way too much." She said, "Tell Darry I'll be fine, but I'm not coming in." "He's not going to like this." I said, dragging the word this out. I turned and walked inside. "She's not coming in." I announced. Darry rolled his eyes and walked out the back door.

Minutes later he walked in the door with Tori thrown over his shoulder with the bloody, soapy rag in her mouth. She was pounding on his back as hard as she could. He put her down. "If I found that you've left during the night I will hunt you down and beat the shit out of you." Darry said as he tossed her a blanket. Tori caught it and glowered in defeat. "Fine, but if you ever put a rag in my mouth again, I will kill you." Tori said, angrily. She threw the rag at him. "I think that's a deal I can live with." Darry said, smiling. He tossed a bag down next to the couch. "I also think that's yours. Couch is yours." Darry said. Tori smiled the first real smile I'd ever seen from her. She threw herself on the couch and was out like a light. We all walked off to get some sleep as well and the house went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sodapop POV **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. :(**

**A/N: (To get in the holiday spirit) Cyber-candy canes to bliblicalforte, Underworld Chick, and Secret for reviewing! Thanks guys! PS. There will be POV change in this chap!**

Stone Heart

Chapter 5

As sunlight peeked through the curtains of my bedroom, my eyes slowly started to open. I didn't feel Ponyboy next to me. "Pone?" I whispered softly. Pushing the sheets off me, I looked around the room. He wasn't here. Where could he be at this early hour? I walked slowly out of the room and the house was quiet. No one was on the couch and the sheets were piled neatly on the coffee table. Tori had left. That's when I noticed her bag was still on the ground near the couch. Was it possible that she had left it behind? I heard a noise from the kitchen. I slowly walked down the hall to the kitchen. The floor groaned and creaked only slightly as I crept along. That's when I saw Tori sitting on the kitchen counter. She was watching with a smile as Ponyboy made scrambled eggs and toast. It was barely even dawn. I yawned silently and shook my head. It was Saturday. Darry was off today (which was really amazing) and had told us that he would be sleeping in. I smiled and walked off to go back to bed.

**Tori POV**

I watched as Ponyboy stabbed at the cooking eggs with a spatula. This was probably the most I had smiled in years. He hadn't greased his hair back yet and it was pretty hot. I winced. I hadn't like anybody since J. My smile slipped from my face. I had worked so hard to perfect my shell and Ponyboy had seen right through it. He had seen that I hated touch and had put the pieces together. The cruelty I had endured had been trapped inside for so long. Boiling inside my stomach and grasping at my heart. I knew that J would forever have a hold on me. The hidden pain denied me of my freedom. I couldn't escape, but there was something about Ponyboy that he couldn't see. He healed me in a way. I didn't know exactly how, but he did. So there I sat. On a kitchen counter, in the home of people I barely knew, watching a teenaged boy make toast and scrambled eggs. He wore a navy blue plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. His bare feet looked tan against the white tile of the floor. His shoulder blades were clearly visible through the shirt. Ponyboy stabbed at the eggs again.

I reached my hand out. He turned, visibly confused, as my fingers touched his back. I blinked and struggled to find words. "I.. I.. Um. I think the toast is burning" I said. I was just as shocked at myself as Ponyboy was. His mouth opened slightly, as if to say something, but closed. He turned and focused his attention on the dark brown toast. I hopped off the counter and stood in front of the stove. I took the spatula from him and scraped the eggs onto two plates. I sat down at the small table that they had in the kitchen. Ponyboy sat down with a plate of toast and a bottle of ketchup. I grabbed a piece of toast and slid his plate of eggs across the table to him. We ate in silence for a few minutes with the only sound being our silverware hitting the glass plates. I broke the silence. "I was wondering if you could help me with something after we eat." I said, looking at my half-eaten egg. "I guess." Ponyboy replied, "As long as it doesn't require going to a Soc bar!" I looked up to see a grin spreading across his face. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. It doesn't." I said.

When we had finished eating and had cleaned up, I led Ponyboy out into the backyard. "Grab my wrist" I said, holding out my arm. Ponyboy looked stunned and nervous. "I promise I won't hit you." I said, trying to ease the look of nervousness. He clenched his teeth together and grabbed my wrist. J's face flashed in my mind. Pain coursed through my memories and I heard the screams of my younger self. I resisted the urge to defend myself because deep down I knew it was only Ponyboy. I opened my eyes and saw Ponyboy standing there, still gripping my wrist. He released my arm and the panic went away. I took a deep breath. "Grab my other wrist." I said, trying to keep the wavering sound out of my voice. Ponyboy looked slightly concerned for a moment, but grabbed my wrist. The visions returned. I saw the knife, J, blood, and people. I heard screaming and fighting, but still I resisted the urge to hit Ponyboy because it was only Ponyboy. I opened my eyes again. I was breathing heavily. Ponyboy released my wrist. I walked over to the big oak and collapsed against the trunk. Ponyboy pulled me back to my feet. "What happened to you?" He asked. I opened my mouth. "Don't even lie to me or tell me off. I want to know." Ponyboy said. I sighed and led him into the woods about twenty feet away. I continued to walk into the woods until I couldn't see the house anymore.

I turned to face him. "I don't want anyone else knowing." I said to him. Ponyboy nodded and memories came flooding back. "It was right after I turned twelve. Dally came back here and left me there by myself. I met J. He was about fourteen or fifteen at the time. He was every girl's dream. Tall, tan, muscular. But he was a nightmare. I stayed with him with a while. It was just going to be until Dally came back. I was personal punching bag." I said, looking off into space. Ponyboy stood in front of me, listening. "It was usually slaps, insults, punches, or kicks and then he would leave me alone. I knew I wouldn't make without him. One night, J got really angry. It was a rumble with another gang." I said as I glanced at Ponyboy's face. He was trying to display minimal emotion. "J had a knife. He told me to come to him and give him my left arm. He dragged that knife across my arm, slowly and painfully. And when I screamed, he simply laughed." I said. Ponyboy took my arm and ran his fingers up the scar. I tensed only slightly to his touch this time. "It took months for the scab to heal. During those months, J returned to his old ways of punching, slapping, and insulting. About two weeks after my arm healed, he summoned me again." I breathed deeply.

"The moment I walked in the door of his room, J cut me across the back. That's the scar that reopened yesterday. God, did that one hurt. By the time I healed, Dally had come back and I left J. I was hoping forever, but now I see that you can never escape something that has scarred you more than physically." I said and it felt good to tell someone this. The woods around us were dim. Birds called for a minute, but then they stopped.

That's when Ponyboy leaned forward and kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ponyboy POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. *Sob***

**A/N: Thanks to Underworld Chick and Biblicalforte for reviewing! *Gives out mugs of hot cocoa to go with candy canes!***

Stone Heart

Chapter 6

I leaned forward and kissed her. It was impulse. Her shell had cracked and for a few minutes she had seemed so small. The moment our lips touched, Tori tensed. Then, for a few seconds, she kissed me back. The forest had gone silent. That's when she punched me. I heard my jaw crack, but I didn't think it was broken. Tori's eyes were wild and crazed. "I'm sorry" She whispered. She turned and ran. Tori was gone. I knew where she was heading too. Tori was going back to New York because I had hurt her. I looked up and could barely see the sky through the canopy of the trees. The birds started singing again. I rubbed my jaw and started to run back towards the house. I quietly pushed the back door open. The house was silent which meant both Soda and Darry were still asleep. I walked into the living room to find Tori's stuff gone. I knew she would go, but I just hoped she would come back. I walked into the kitchen. On the counter was a scrawled note. It read, I'm Sorry... I just... I can't... Just give me some time to think... I bowed my head in guilt.

Suddenly, the floor creaked and Sodapop walked in. "Watcha reading?" He asked. I slid the note across the counter to him. "But. You guys looked like you were getting along pretty well." Soda said, obviously confused. I shook my head. "Not exactly." I told him, "But she told me her story. It's not something that's pleasant to hear." Soda nodded and spotted the plate of eggs that Tori had failed to finish. He took the plate and put it in the microwave. "You're really nice. Some girl runs back to New York after staying with us and all you worry about is the scrambled eggs she failed to finish." I said as I tossed the bottle of ketchup to Soda. He laughed and stirred ketchup into the steaming eggs. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was only ten. Both Soda and I heard a door slam. Darry was up. Darry walked groggily into the kitchen, cracking his knuckles. "Where'd Tori go?" He asked, walking towards the fridge. Soda tossed him the note. Darry read it slowly and put it down. "She just left a little while ago." I said. Darry raised one eyebrow. "I guess I don't have to hunt her down and kill her." He said while rummaging through the fridge. Soda laughed and continued eating the eggs.

The door slammed open and in walked Two-Bit and Steve. "Hey, where'd the bitch go?" Steve asked as Two-Bit threw himself onto the couch. "She left." Sodapop replied simply, throwing the TV remote at Two-Bit. He caught it and the television flickered on. "What a loss." Steve said, sarcastically. The cut on his cheek had already healed. "Do you think she'll come back?" I asked Darry. "If I was basing my assumption off of the note she left, then yes. If I was basing off of what I know about Tori Winston, then no. There's a 50-50 chance." Darry replied, looking me up and down. "Thanks. That really helped." I said, sarcastically. I shook my head and walked out the front door. Darry followed me out. "What's wrong, Pone?" Darry asked. I looked around and made sure that no one was watching. "I'm the reason she left." I answered, "Tori told me what had happened to her and I did something stupid. She just seemed so lost and helpless and I kissed her. I should've known better, but it was impulse. I scared her so that's why she's going back New York." Darry nodded slowly and put a hand on my shoulder. "In that case, I think she's coming back." He said, looking off into the distance. "What?" I asked. "Tori's not going to let us think that we scared her off. She thinks she's much too badass for something like that." Darry said, smiling. I nodded and smiled back. "I think I love her Dar." I said, my smile slipping slightly. Darry nodded. "Just be careful. That girl's got a heart of stone." He said.

We both walked back inside. Steve was sitting in front of the couch along with Sodapop. Two-Bit was still sprawled out on the couch. They were watching Mickey Mouse cartoons. I laughed and walked back into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of milk. Darry came in and sat on the counter, facing the television. "How many times is this one gonna be on?" He asked to no one in particular while staring at the television. Nobody was worried that Tori was gone. Steve was glad as far as I knew. Suddenly, the phone rang. I hurried over to answer it, hoping that it was Tori. Instead, it was Cherry on the line. "Hi. This is Cherry Valance. Is Ponyboy there?" Cherry said. "Speaking" I replied. "Oh! Hey, Ponyboy! I was wondering if you wanted to go see Planet of the Apes with me in an hour? Sorry for the short notice, but my other friends bailed on me!" Cherry said, enthusiastically. "Um... Hold on one moment." I told her. I covered the mouthpiece of the phone with my hand. "Hey Darry!" I called. Darry turned towards me, "What?" "Can I go see Planet of the Apes at 11:30?" I asked. "Yeah sure..." Darry said, slowly, "But now that you mention it, I'd like to see that one as well." I groaned because I knew what was next. "You guys want to see Planet of the Apes?" Darry called to the boys in the living room. He got a garbled response which meant yes. I went back to my phone conversation. "Yeah, I can come." I said to Cherry. "Great!" She exclaimed, "I'll meet you at the theatre in an hour!" She hung up.

I punched Darry's shoulder. "Thanks a lot." I said, smiling. I walked away to get changed. After changing and carefully greasing my hair back, we spent the next hour watching cartoons. Darry hopped down from the counter. "Come on guys or we'll miss the movie" He said, loudly. We all leapt up and followed him out the door. Within minutes we were at the theatre. I took a seat next to Cherry while the boys found a row in the front. The lights dimmed and the movie began.

**A/N: *Stares* Ok, so I didn't think it was that great, but please R&R! Anyways, check out Zoe and I's Facebook page, **_**Underworld Chick and scorchclaw1**_**. If 30 people like our page there will be an art contest! So head on over to Facebook and check us out! **

**PS. Next chapter is going to be somewhat short, but I think (hope) it's good!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tori POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. :(**

Stone Heart

Chapter 7

I stepped off the curb and into the street. I moved further away from the "good" part of the city with every step. A short girl with green, Kool-Aid dyed hair skipped along next to me. Good old Zoe. She was part of my gang and had picked me up from the train station. I slung my bag onto my other shoulder. "So how was Boringville?" Zoe asked, chucking a rock at an abandoned building. "It was ok, I guess. I found out a bit more about Dally's death." I replied. "Ohhhhh. Very interesting." Zoe said, sarcastically. I laughed and rested my hand on the pistol Zoe had given me. A small rock hit Zoe in the back of the head. "What the hell!" She shrieked. Marie ran up behind us, smirking. "That's exactly what that building's saying!" Marie exclaimed, enthusiastically. Marie was another of my gang members. "Building lover!" Zoe cried. Marie punched her shoulder. They always made me feel so much better. I regretted running from the Curtis home and I regretted hitting Ponyboy even more. Never have I felt anything like the way I felt when I was around Ponyboy.

Zoe crashed into me from behind, pulling me from thought. "Hey!" I exclaimed. Both Zoe and Marie laughed. "Pull yourself out of La La Land, girl!" Marie said, grinning widely. I rolled my eyes. I heard cars honking in the distance and heard gunshots as well. The gunshots had come from Roscoe's turf. It didn't surprise me because Roscoe was always fighting with other gangs for land. I had taught him a lesson a couple of months ago. I was pretty sure he wouldn't come back anytime soon. J, on the other hand, just didn't take the hint. We had even accidentally killed one of his gang members yet he still pushed on. I sighed. Never to escape. Marie punched my shoulder, "Cheer up, Tori. Are you not happy to see us?" "No! I am very happy to see you! I'm just thinking." I exclaimed.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed and slammed my bag into them. J stood above me, his goons spread out on either side of him. Zoe and Marie stood in a defensive stance. "Hey baby. You miss me?" J said, smirking at his "genius" comment. Panic took over my mind. I pulled the gun out of my belt. I didn't think twice about pulling the trigger. One shot, two shots, three, four, a whole clip. J was bent over, blood pouring out of his side. His gang's eyes widened. Zoe pulled the gun out of my hand. J collapsed in a pool of his own blood. I stood up and started running towards the train station. Was there no safe place anymore? "Tori!" Zoe and Marie screamed after me. I didn't slow down and I didn't look back. I didn't know who I was anymore.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but I had to do it in under an hour or my mother would kill me! I hope you liked it! R&R! Also check out the **_**Underworld Chick and scorchclaw1**_** Facebook page! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ponyboy POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders**

**A/N: Thanks to Underworld Chick and biblicalforte for reviewing. Just help yourself to the cyber-snack bar. :D PS. please take my poll for a new FanFic!**

Stone Heart

Chapter 8

I woke up as sunlight streamed through the window. I was going to the movie house with Cherry again today. It was much too early to get going, but for some reason I had been getting up earlier than usual. I pulled myself out of bed and then stretched. As I walked into the hallway I heard a noise in the kitchen. I pulled my knife out of my back pocket and crept down the hallway. I peeked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Tori. She was scrubbing at her hands and arms furiously. That's when I noticed that she was covered in blood.

"Tori!" I exclaimed, "What the hell happened to you?" She spun and bloody water ran down her arms. The blood was even worse on the front. She fell to her knees. I tossed my knife on the counter and ran over to her.

"I killed him. I really killed him." Tori said. Her eyes were crazed and wild.

"Killed who?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't flinch, I knew something was wrong.

"J" She replied, her expression still vacant.

"Oh man." I whispered.

"Darry!" I yelled. I heard him fly out of bed. Darry came running out of his room clad only in sweatpants.

"What?" He yelled. That was when he saw me and Tori on the floor in the kitchen.

"Oh lordy. What happened?" Darry exclaimed, his eyes widening. Tori looked up and I noticed how pale she was.

"I killed J" Tori said, trying to stand. I steadied her to the best of my ability.

"What happened?" Soda yelled as he pulled on a pair of jeans while trying to hop out the bedroom door. He fastened his belt and looked up.

"Damn girl. What happened to you?" Soda asked Tori. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the sink. Darry told Sodapop about J's death. I handed Tori a towel and she continued to scrub furiously at her arms. She started filling us in on what had happened.

"I was walking home with two of my girls and he was going to jump us. So, I shot him. I didn't mean to. I couldn't stand it anymore. He just wouldn't leave me alone. I must've shot a whole clip at him. You dig?" Tori said as she scrubbed even more furiously.

"Won't the cops be looking for you?" Soda asked, cautiously.

"No. They don't ever look into gang related shit." Tori answered him. Soda visibly relaxed. She continued to scrub.

"Tori, your arms can't handle anymore scrubbing. Go take a shower and we'll see what we can do about your clothes." Darry said. Tori turned to look at him. At least she had stopped scrubbing at her arms.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked. Darry nodded.

"Of course" Darry replied and pointed down the hallway to the bathroom. She put the towel in the sink and turned the water off.

"Thank you" She said. Tori walked down the hallway and shut the door of the bathroom. We all heard the water turn on.

"Don't scrub your skin off!" Sodapop yelled down the hallway.

"SHUT UP!" Tori screamed from in the shower. Soda and I laughed while Darry smiled. Darry opened the freezer and pulled out a chocolate cake.

"Cake anyone?" He asked with a smile. Darry didn't even wait for an answer before he started cutting the cake.

"Yes, please!" We heard Tori yell from the shower. Darry laughed and put the cake on the counter.

"In a bit!" He yelled back. Darry turned to Soda and I.

"Will one of you try to find something for her wear?" Darry asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied and walked back into my room. I picked up one of my plaid shirts and a white undershirt. I looked at them. They should fit Tori, though I didn't think any of our jeans would fit her. Soda walked in and looked around. He picked up a smaller pair of black sweatpants.

"These will have to do!" Soda said, grabbing the clothes that were in my hands. He walked out of the room. I walked back into the kitchen while Soda walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and was greeted by Tori's screaming. Soda tossed the clothes in and slammed the door. Minutes later, the shower water finally turned off. Tori walked out of the bathroom. I was surprised that the clothes actually fit her.

"I feel really weird." Tori stated simply. She smiled and we all laughed. She walked over to the counter and snagged a fork and some cake.

"Remember Pone, you have to meet Cherry at one." Darry said, putting his plate in the sink. Tori's smile fell for a moment, but she quickly restored her mask. Darry took Tori's bloody clothes and started to walk down the hall. Soda took one look at the clock and his eyes widened.

"Dang! I said I'd meet Steve ten minutes ago!" He cried.

"See you Darry!" Soda yelled as he ran out the door.

"Ok, see you later!" Darry yelled back. I turned to face Tori, who had pulled herself onto the counter. She was finishing her slice of chocolate cake. She slid the plate into the sink and hopped down from the counter.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush?" Tori asked. I blinked.

"Umm.. Yeah, it's in one of the drawers." I replied. She gave me a blank look. I sighed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I opened the third drawer and pulled out an unopened toothbrush.

"Oh. Thanks." Tori said, ripping open the wrappings.

"You're welcome" I replied and walked out of the bathroom. I heard the faucet turn on. I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of jeans. I never wore shorts, not even in the summer time. I changed into the jeans, a t-shirt, and pulled on a pair of Converse. I didn't often like Converse, but today I was in the mood to wear a pair. I walked out of the room. Tori was sitting on the counter with yet another piece of cake.

"Don't eat all the cake or Soda will kill you!" I said to her. She smiled and set down the cake.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday." Tori said, hopping off the counter. She lowered her eyes.

"Ponyboy! I'll be out back mowing the lawn if you need me!" Darry yelled and the back door slammed. Tori straightened up. I heard the lawnmower start. She still had her eyes lowered. I grabbed her wrist and I was surprised when she didn't flinch. Tori met my gaze. I grabbed her other wrist.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did." I said.

"No it's fine, it's my fault. I'm sorry that I hit you." Tori replied. I could see the ghost of a smile in her eyes.

"So, who is this Cherry girl you're talking about? You don't by chance mean Sherri Valance, do you?" Tori asked. I was bewildered. Cherry said that very few Greasers knew her by name.

"Yeah, but how'd you know?" I asked, still bewildered. Her eyes widened and she gasped slightly.

"Dally didn't tell you." Tori said, not expecting an answer. She met my gaze again.

"We were born Socs. Mom was best of friends with Cherry's mom. That was until they fell back onto alcohol and drugs. I thought Dally would've told people. I guess he didn't" Tori said. I could almost see the expression on my face. Shocked and lied to. I felt her wrist twist slightly under my grip. I breathed in deeply.

"Nah, it's fine. Hey, what time is it?" I said. I smiled slightly. She had to step forward slightly to peer over my shoulder.

"It's almost twelve." She said, looking up. It was then when I realized how closely we were standing. I let go of her wrists, but she still stood there. My face was about three inches from mine. We both leaned in at the same time and I kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She clasped her hands behind my neck. We stood there like that for a few seconds and then both pulled away.

"That was me apologizing" we said in unison. Tori laughed and pointed to the clock.

"You're going to miss your movie!" She said, with a smile. I turned and saw that she was right. She pulled herself onto the kitchen counter. The lawnmower outside stopped.

"Say hi to Cherry for me!" Tori yelled as I walked quickly out of the door.

"Will do!" I yelled back, suddenly in a wonderful mood. The screen door slammed shut behind me and I walked out into the sunlight.


	9. Chapter 9

Ponyboy POV

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own the Outsiders...**

**A/N: Check out the UnderworldChick and scorchclaw1 page on Facebook! 30 likes and there will be an art contest. Also keep a look out for a new FanFic from yours truly! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

Stone Heart

Chapter 9

Cherry stood outside the movie house waiting for me. I tried to think about how I was going to tell her about Tori. I noticed that this summer was quite chilly as a breeze brushed my face. Cherry smiled and hugged me the moment I got there, but not before looking around to make sure no one was around to watch. I hugged her back, but only lightly. Tori's face flashed through my mind.

"C'mon. We'll miss our movie, Cherry!" I said and walked into the movie house with Cherry close behind. We took our seats and the lights in the theater dimmed. Cherry would grab my hand every so often when a somewhat scary part came on. Even while Cherry was gripping my hand, all I could think about was Tori. With each minute Cherry moved a bit closer to me. It was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. I was almost overjoyed when the movie ended. I quickly stood up. I was stunned when Cherry didn't stand up even as the theater emptied.

"Cherry, the movie's over" I said. She looked up.

"Ponyboy, I have something to tell you." Cherry said, standing up and following me out of the theater. I stopped outside of the movie house.

"What is it?" I asked her. She looked nervous. She reached for my hand. I let her take it, but only held it lightly.

"I love you, Ponyboy!" Cherry exclaimed. I let go of her hand.

"What?" I asked, softly.

"I've loved you ever since Bob died. Maybe even before then. I only told myself that I would fall in love with Dallas so I wouldn't fall in love with you!" Cherry said, trying to keep her voice hushed.

"Cherry, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you. I think you're just really upset because both Bob and Dallas are gone." I said.

"No. No, that's not possible. You liked me!" She said, bewildered.

"I'm sorry, Cherry. I like you, but I never loved you. I..." I began, but Cherry interrupted me.

"It's someone else isn't it?" She demanded. I looked down and then back up. Tori's face flashed through my mind.

"Tell me!" Cherry begged. She seemed so small and fragile. Before Dally's death, she hadn't given a damn about me. I decided to tell her.

"Tori Winston" I stated, simply. Cherry's eyes widened.

"That tramp?" She snarled, "You're in love with that tramp?" I nodded.

"I didn't even think she was capable of love!" Cherry almost shrieked.

"Well guess what? She is." A voice said from behind us. We both spun to see Tori leaning against the building. She still wore the plaid shirt and sweatpants. She also wore a pair of my Converse. Cherry wore a nervous expression.

"I suggest that you leave now, Sherri. Unless of course, you'd like to call me a tramp again." Tori said with a smirk. Cherry started to edge away. She turned and walked toward her Sting Ray.

"Oh and Sherri?" Tori called. Cherry turned and faced us.

"Tell your little friends that Tori Winston is back." Tori called. Cherry nodded and hurried to her Sting Ray. Cherry was gone with a matter of minutes.

"I've always hated that little Sting Ray." Tori muttered and turned to me.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't help myself." She said.

"Nah, it's fine. Why don't you like the Sting Ray?" I asked. Tori pondered it for a moment.

"I just like my 66' Charger better. Better engine, better build, better everything." Tori replied. I whistled.

"You have a Charger?" I said, not expecting an answer.

"Yeah, it's in my old man's garage. Luckily for me, he lost the key right around when I bought the car. Well, he thought he lost it." Tori said with a smile. She fiddled with a chain around her neck.

"C'mon. I think we might have time to see the car." Tori said and started to walk away. I shook myself out of thought and followed her. We walked for a while and finally reached an old, rundown house. Tori jumped the fence and walked into the backyard. There was a pretty well-kept shed in the yard. Tori pulled a chain from around her neck and stuck the key that was on it into the door's lock. Tori pushed on the barn-style door. The door creaked open and we walked in. I coughed on the dust.

"You ok?" Tori asked as she turned to a tarp covering something large.

"Yeah" I answered and helped her pull the tarp off. The Charger was tuff. The thing was a glossy black and looked like it had just been polished. The car had white racing stripes on the hood.

"Help me push this out, will ya?" Tori said. We both pushed the car out of the shed and into the sunlight. Tori opened the driver's side door and got in.

"You coming, Ponyboy?" Tori asked, smiling. I shook myself slightly and got in on the passenger side. Tori put a key in the ignition and the engine started right away. I loved the purr and rumble of the engine. She pulled out of the yard through an opening in the fence which I hadn't noticed before. The Charger rode smoothly on the road and had surprisingly good handling. Tori laughed and hit the gas. She smoked the tires and then shot off down the street. We sped along the streets until we reached my house. Tori slammed on the brakes and the car slid to a stop. We both got out and locked the doors of the car. Tori got up on the hood of the car.

"I'll be here suntanning if you need me." She said and tossed my shoes back at me. Tori smiled and laid back against the windshield of the car. Something glinted on her neck as she closed her eyes. A chain around her neck was home to three keys, a small knife pendant, a T pendant, and Dally's class ring. I almost gasped when I saw the ring. I sat on the hood next to her.

"Where'd you get that ring?" I asked. Tori opened her eyes and fingered the clasp of her necklace.

"My old man gave it to me after Dally died. He said he didn't want anything to remind him of the demon." She replied. She pulled the ring off the chain and handed it to me. I looked it over and tried to hand it back. Tori shook her head.

"He would've wanted you to have it. Johnny wouldn't have taken it." She said. I pondered this thought for a bit. I put my arm around Tori. Tori hesitantly laid her head against my chest as the sun began to fall.


	10. Chapter 10

Ponyboy POV

**Disclaimer: Me no own the Outsiders! :D (Sorry for my horrible grammar) **

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and readers. Check out the **_**UnderWorld Chick and scorchclaw1 **_**Facebook page! Sorry it took so long, I hit a roadblock and couldn't decide what to do. **

Stone Heart

Chapter 10

"You will never see the pain behind the mask." Tori whispered as she laid her head on my chest. I looked down at her head.

"That will be my goal then. To see the pain." I whispered back. I felt Tori smile. She laughed softly. We laid there, on a hood of her Charger, for almost an hour. Tori sat up as the sun began to set.

"C'mon. Darry will be wondering where we ran off to. He said he'd kick my ass if I brought you to another bar. I really don't want to risk that!" Tori said, sliding off the hood of the car. I followed after her. She pushed open the screen door and walked inside, kicking off her (actually my) shoes in the process.

"We're back!" Tori screamed as the door slammed behind me.

"Took long enough!" Darry yelled back. He was leaning against the refrigerator. Two-Bit sat on the counter eating the remains of this morning's chocolate cake.

"We thought you guys had eloped to Mexico!" Two-Bit cried through a mouthful of cake.

"You know that I can't afford that!" Tori exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart in mock shock.

"Well judging by that car outside, I'd say that you can." Sodapop said as he and Steve walked in the door. Tori's face turned bright red. She tucked the chain into her shirt.

"Yeah. Aren't you worried 'bout that thing being jacked?" Steve asked, snatching the cake from Two-Bit.

"Nah, lots of people round here know whose car it is. My old man threw a fit 'bout it! Whole neighborhood heard him yelling all night long for a week!" Tori said, sliding onto the counter next to Steve. She scraped most of the icing off the cake and ate it. Steve's eyes shot daggers at her. She glared back at him. They spent the next two minutes staring at one another. Steve finally blinked.

"AHA! I win!" Tori yelled and leaped off the counter. Darry laughed and they high-fived. I was thrilled to see Darry so happy when he was usually so tired. I smiled to myself. Tori walked over to the couch as Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry started wrestling. The chocolate cake remained on the counter until Soda snagged it. Tori smiled and slipped out the front door. I looked around and slipped out after her. She sat, watching the sunset, on the railing of the porch. So even stone-hearted Tori liked to watch sunsets. I wondered if Johnny was watching the same one up in heaven. I hoped that he was. Tori turned.

"Oh, it's just you." Tori said. I could barely see her face against the background of the setting sun.

"Nah. It's not me. I'm the pizza guy." I replied with a smirk. Tori smiled and punched my shoulder lightly. It still hurt, though. Tori turned to watch the sunset again and I stood beside her.

"Sometimes I wonder if Johnny watches these sunsets from heaven." I told Tori. She looked up at the sky, thoughtfully. She looked almost sad as the sunlight cast shadows across her face.

"Well if he does, I hope that Dally watches them with him. I think he could benefit a lot from them. That is, if he even is in heaven. Which, honestly, would surprise me." She said, gazing at me. I glanced at the class ring on my finger. Tori smiled. I rested my hand on top of hers. We stood there for a while. Tori pulled away abruptly.

"Something over there moved." She said, warily.

"Probably just a dog." I said, lightly. Tori stabbed her finger towards the end of the porch.

"That was not a dog!" She argued. Sunlight glinted off the Charger that was sitting in the street. The light was blinding. The sun was so bright that the chain under Tori's shirt glittered lightly.

Suddenly, Tori was blindsided by a small, green-haired girl. They went crashing through the front window. I heard the boys' startled yells from inside. A girl with dark brown hair leapt up onto the porch and pushed a blade to my throat. An almost identical girl followed after her and they pushed me inside.

"Zoe! Stop!" Tori screamed as she wrestled the small girl. Darry's eyes met mine and his face changed into a look of fear.

"No!" The girl screamed, "You left us! We called you and called you! You left! We had to deal with it! You bitch!" Tori flipped the girl and knelt on the girl's back. Zoe struggled, but couldn't get free. She looked up and saw me being held with a knife to my throat.

"Elizabeth put that damn knife down. Now." Tori said as Zoe continued to struggle beneath her. The knife didn't leave my throat. I swore that I almost so a tear in Tori's eye. She kept her face a perfect mask.

"Do you guys really think that I would ever truly leave you? After all that we've been through together?" Tori asked, exasperated. Her eyes were filled with pain. The knife left my throat.

"That's only part of the problem." The girl to my left said.

"What do you mean, Marie?" Tori asked. Marie looked down slightly and shuffled her feet. Tori glared while letting Zoe get up. Zoe stood glowering to herself.

"J's not dead." Elizabeth said, avoiding Tori's gaze. Tori dropped to her knees.

"That's impossible. I shot him six times in the stomach." Tori said, bewildered.

"He survived, unfortunately." Zoe said, resting her hand on Tori's shoulder. Tori stood up.

"We're screwed." Tori said, "He will stop at nothing to kill me."

"We go down together." Marie said, holding up a fist. Tori smiled sadly.

"The Shepard boys will probably fight with you if you ask." Two-Bit butted in. Tori suddenly seemed to remember that we were there.

"Curly's brother's gang?" Tori asked. Two-Bit nodded.

"That might work to my advantage" Tori said, cocking her head to the side.

"She dated Curly once" I explained to the boys. Tori stood, thinking, for a while.

"Go back to New York. It will take a while for J to recover. Establish the turf as well as you can and try to get allies. You dig?" Tori said to her girls.

"What about you?" Zoe asked. Tori bit her lip.

"I have some" Tori paused. Zoe looked at her.

"Unfinished work to attend to." Tori finished. She looked at Darry.

"Do you mind if I stay a bit longer?" She asked. Darry shook his head with a concerned smile.

"Not at all." He said. Tori got up and hugged all of the girls as they walked out of the door. I turned and walked out the back door. I gripped the big oak tree for support. I tried to process my thoughts. I heard the back door slam, but I didn't look to see who it was. A hand gripped my shoulder.

"Ponyboy?" Tori whispered from behind me. I turned to face her and she moved so that she could lean against the tree. I met her gaze.

"I know it's a lot to process and I'm sorry about that, but you can talk to me. I know it may sound unbeliev" Tori started. I cut her off in mid-sentence by kissing her. I can tell you that it was no where close to innocent. My tongue traced the inside of her jaw and she clasped her hands behind my neck. We broke off after almost a minute and I was breathless.

"You talk way too much." I said to Tori. She smiled and we both walked inside. Sodapop had already gone to bed. Steve and Two-Bit had just left. Darry stood in the kitchen sipping a glass of water.

"You kids head off to bed, you hear?" Darry said, with a laugh. Tori glared, but threw herself onto the couch. Darry walked off to bed and turned off the light. I walked into my bedroom and lay down in bed, not bothering to change.

"I saw what you did." Soda whispered. I tensed and Soda laughed.

"Don't worry! I won't tell no one!" He whispered, "You two little lovebirds."

"Aww, shut up!" I whispered back. We both laughed and drifted off into space.


	11. Chapter 11

Ponyboy POV

Stone Heart

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If you think that I own this, you're crazy!**

**A/N: (In a Chucky voice) I'M BACKKKKKKKK! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me this far. This story is close to its end and I'm pretty sure you won't expect what happens! Mwahahaha! Well you might... Why are you still reading this? Go read the new chappy!**

_**Month One**_

I woke up the moment sunlight began to peek it's head through the blinds covering the window. I stretched out my stiff muscles and shuffled my way to the kitchen. Tori was leaning on the counter with a shot glass and an empty bottle of whiskey in front of her. I touched her lightly on the back. She flinched, but only slightly. I couldn't tell if she was getting used to touch or just plain drunk.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked gently. Tori just shook her head.

"Was this the only bottle?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked, turning her to face me. Tori slowly looked up and met my gaze.

"I don't know. I'm just so confused. I thought that if I put everything in the past that it would just leave me alone." Tori said with a sigh. I took her hand. She avoided my gaze as I looked down at our hands. It was then that I noticed the thin red lines that now covered her arm. I at her other arm and discovered that it too was covered in cuts.

"What have you done?" I whispered softly.

"I don't handle stress well. Especially when I'm drunk." Tori replied, still avoiding my gaze. I picked her up and put her on the counter. She looked at me with confusion.

"Stay right here." I told her. I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. I dig through the bathroom drawers until I finally found gauze and some infection-preventing ointment. I was back in the kitchen within a minute. Tori held out her arm for me. I spread the ointment over the cuts, trying not to hurt her. I knew that the ointment stung though because Tori winced every time I touched one of the cuts. Just above the inside of her elbow was a particularly deep cut. I looked up at her and met her eyes for a moment.

"The knife slipped." Tori replied, shortly. She turned her head away from me. I went back to tending to her arm.

"Done." I finally said, a few moments later.

"Thanks." Tori said, sliding down off the counter. It was then that I realized that she wore only a bra and sweatpants. I realized that I was staring, so I turned away.

"Get used to it. It's what I train in." Tori said, walking towards the fridge, "And trust me. We have a lot of training to do."

"Huh?" I asked, turning towards her.

"You really think you guys are ready to fight J and his boys?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well.. Maybe?" I replied, not quite sure what type of answer Tori was looking for. She laughed sarcastically.

"J is crazy. He'll fight dirty. He'll fight clean. He'll do ANYTHING to win. Including use your lack of training against you." Tori said, starting to wrap boxing tape around her palms. I wasn't sure where she had gotten the tape from. She then pulled on a black leather bomber jacket over her bra and some black combat boots.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following her towards the door.

"There is no we. And I'm going to talk to the Shepard boys." Tori said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if they agree to fight with me, they'll need to train with me." Tori replied, trying to push her way out the door again. I blocked her with my arm.

"That's not what I meant." I said, "Why is there no we?" Tori looked up at me.

"Because if WE fight J, someone is going to end up dead." Tori replied and then pushed her way out the door. I stood there, shell-shocked. It finally hit me that this wasn't going to be your average rumble. I quickly shook off my shock and followed Tori to her car.

"You're not coming with me." Tori said as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Yes I am. Now shut up and drive." I said. Tori gave me the nastiest glare I have ever seen, but she started the car. We drove across town to the Shepard's place. It was a run-down shack out in field. Tori got out of the car and put on a pair of aviator sunglasses. She walked to the front door of the shack. I was about to step onto the porch, but Tori stopped me.

"Stay there for now." She said. She knocked on the door. The sun had just fully rose into the sky.

"COMING!" I heard Curly yell from inside the house. Tori rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be a long day." I heard her mumble under her breath. Curly pulled open the door. His greasy hair fell into his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Tori.

"Hey baby!" Curly said. He reeked of alcohol. Tori looked like she was trying her best not to punch him as hard as she could.

"I ain't your baby anymore. Now let me in." She said in a demanding tone. Curly raised his eyebrows, but stepped aside to let Tori in. Curly then eyed me.

"Hey Pony." He slurred, "You with the bitch?" I nodded and I walked in the door after Tori. Tim looked up as Tori stalked into the kitchen.

"You're Tim, correct?" Tori asked. He looked surprised, but I would be too if some random girl stormed in my house and knew my name.

"Yeah..." He finally answered.

"My name is Victoria Winston. You might be familiar with my brother, Dallas Winston." Tori said, very formally.

"I am." Tim said, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I need your help..." Tori replied.

For the next month, Tori was constantly over at the Shepard's place. She and Tim had intense training sessions. He and his gang watched as she taught them the dirtiest tricks in the book. Darry brought the gang over on the occasion to watch. Different members of Tim's gang took on Tori, but all of them ended up thrown to the ground. I had no idea that Tori was such an awesome fighter. After throwing Curly face first into the ground for the hundredth time, she stood up and looked around the circle.

"Who's next" She asked. None of us wanted to give in to a girl, but then again no one wanted to get beaten by her either.

"I am" Darry said, stepping forward. Tori seemed a bit shocked as this was the first time anyone from our gang had volunteered. I, on the other hand, was worried. Darry was at least five inches taller and one hundred pounds heavier than Tori.

"Go." Tori said. Darry lunged towards Tori. Tori easily sidestepped the lunge, kicked Darry's legs out from beneath him, and then leapt onto his back. She mimicked plunging a knife into his back.

"Dead." She said, simply. She stepped off his back and stood behind him. Suddenly, Darry twisted around and kicked Tori's legs out from underneath her. A gasp of pain escaped her lips. Darry mimicked pulling the knife out of his back and slitting Tori's throat.

"I wasn't dead enough." Darry said. Tori forcefully shoved him off of her. She stood up and ran off. As if on cue, the skies opened up and it began to pour. I watched as Tori disappeared into the blackness. I looked around the circle and I saw the puzzled expressions of everyone. Darry looked especially puzzled.

"She'll come 'round." Tim said, "We'll meet back here tomorrow.." He and his gang turned and walked back towards their house. Our gang started to break away as well. After a few minutes only Darry and I remained.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked loudly as the rain began to pound down even harder.

"She was terrified." Darry said, "The amount of panic in her eyes was horrifying. Someone's done that to her before..." He looked at me and I saw the distress on his face.

"It's gonna be ok, Darry." I said, "J's probably done it to her before. When we beat him, she'll get over it." I gave Darry a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I don't know, Pone. I think something is seriously wrong with her... She's had some major trauma.." Darry said. We stood in silence for a few minutes. The rain had long since saturated my clothes and hair.

"She cut herself at the beginning of this month." I blurted out. Darry just looked at me.

"It doesn't surprise me..." He replied.

"I've got to go find her." I said. I turned and started to run in the direction Tori had went.

"Pony!" Darry yelled after me, "Be careful!" I continued to run. The rain stung my face and my feet sloshed through puddle after endless puddle. I saw a leather jacket laying in a puddle. I picked it up and continued to run. I eventually caught up with a walking, shirtless Tori. Her hair was out of its ponytail and it hung in wet, waves down her back.

"Tori" I yelled. I lightly grabbed her soldiers and I spun her towards me.

"What happened back there?" I asked, looking down into her face. I took a good, long look at her. Her face was very gaunt. She had lost tons of weight and she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep for weeks. She probably hadn't. I put my hand up to her face and ran my thumb across her cheekbone.

"I can't do this anymore." She said, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Is this the pain behind the mask?" I asked, softly. Tori responded by bursting out into sobs. I hugged her close to me and I felt the sobs rack her body. We stood there in the rain for probably about thirty minutes. I stroked her hair and attempted to calm her down. She slowly looked up at me.

"I'm not as strong as I seem." She whispered, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"No one expects you to be. We're all here for you." I said.

"You mean that?" She whispered. I tilted her chin upwards and kissed her. Her soft lips merged with mine and I wished that I could pause that moment and live in it forever. I ran my hands down the bare skin of her back and waist. Her hand ran themselves through my hair. She gently bit my bottom lip, pulling away slightly. I responded by intensifying the kiss. This moment couldn't get any better.

_**Darry POV **_

Sodapop and I stood and watched Tori and Pony kiss in the rain. Pain stabbed my heart over and over.

"What if she dies in the fight against J?" Soda asked. It was a question that had been racing through my head for a month.

"What will Pony do?" Soda continued, "Will he make it or will he follow in Dally's footsteps?" Soda's voice had a panicked tone to it.

"What do we do?" He asked, concerned, as he looked at me.

"For now we just wait..." I replied.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
